Last Year
by Jiyuu-5
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Heads and what will happen if they happen to go to Durmstrang and spend their last year together as exchange students...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

---

"What?" Hermione almost shouted at Professor Dumbledore and looked at Malfoy who was standing beside her.

"It is decided and we don't have any choice… well, I mean you don't…" Professor Dumbledore said Smiling.

"But professor…" Hermione protested.

"Then, I don't want to be a Head boy…" Malfoy said ignoring Hermione.

"Hey that's my line…" Hermione said glaring at Draco.

"Well, I said it first, didn't I, mudblood?" Malfoy said and this made Hermione glare at Malfoy even more.

"Both of you please calm down… It is already decided and it is also one of the most important events of this year and Mr.Malfoy you aren't allowed to say that word again from now on… You two are excellent students from Hogwarts and you just have to show that to them, show them how Hogwarts students are like… and if both of you don't want to be the Heads, well… I must say that still, you don't have any other choice because it is decided…" Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

'Excellent? You call Malfoy Excellent?' Hermione screamed inside of her.

'Well, looks like this is gonna be one hell tough year…' Malfoy thought glancing at Hermione who looked like a person who is going to burst in any second.

"So I guess by now that you two realized that you don't have any choice but to do it…" Professor Dumbledore said and both Draco and Hermione nodded miserably. "Ok then, enjoy this year to your fullest…" Professor said.

'Fullest? What do you mean by fullest? Oh… I know you meant to say lowest, right?' Hermione and Draco thought of exactly the same thing.

---

"Hi Hermione, what's up?" Ron said to Hermione when he saw Hermione walked in the great hall.

"How did the meeting go? Did you meet the Head girl, or is it a boy?" Harry asked with excitement.

"Hmm…" Hermione responded weakly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"The Head boy is Malfoy…" Hermione said.

"WHAT!" Harry, Ron and Ginny almost shouted which made people around them see them.

"You serious?" Harry asked frowning.

"Just what is Professor Dumbledore thinking?" Ginny muttered.

"Well, no one really knows right?" Ron said stupidly.

"That's not all…" Hermione said more weakly.

"What could be worse than that?" Ron asked but with excitement which made Hermione glare at Ron.

"Well, that is…"

"Good evening everyone and once again welcome back and welcome to Hogwarts…" Dumbledore said out loud looking around the hall then the hall went dead quiet. "I have a announcement to make this evening…" Dumbledore continued.

'Oh great…' Hermione thought putting her hands on her head.

"This year there will be some exchange students… And Hogwarts and Durmstrang decided to exchange Heads, which means we will exchange their heads with ours. So I guess that means that you will have to say goodbye to Ms.Granger and Mr.Malfoy this year…" Dumbledore stopped for a while and everyone gasped.

"You what?" Harry, Ron and Ginny turned around to Hermione and whispered.

"Don't look at me like that guys… I am the real one who is really suffering here…" Hermione said, and looked at Malfoy who was also looking at her.

"Our heads will be leaving by tomorrow, so say goodbye to them…"

Hermione wanted cry. She didn't want to spend her whole last year which she wanted spend with her dear friends at Hogwarts at some strange place Durmstrang.

---

Here is the first chapter and I really don't know you will like it or not but enjoy it… By the way ignore all the grammar and spelling mistakes… and also is the 'Durmstrang' spelling correct? I don't know… : (


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

---

"Hermione, you aren't really planning to go there with Malfoy are you?" Ron asked stupidly entering Griffindor Dormitory with Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

"Would you please STOP that? It isn't like I planned to go there from the beginning… And what do you want me to do? Professor Dumbledore told us just before he gave the speech!" Hermione shouted.

"US?" Ron said and this made Hermione want punch Ron but calm herself somehow. Harry and Ginny just looked at Hermione with worried look.

"Would you please stop looking at me like I am kind kind of dirt?" Hermione shouted and went into her room, slamming the door behind. 'What am I going to do?' Hermione thought as she threw herself on the bed.

---

"Looks like this is gonna be fun…" Snape said walking with Mcgonagall.

"You call this fun? I am sure one of them will be murdered before the sunrise… I don't know just what Dumbledore is thinking…" Mcgonagall said walking fast to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, somehow I think it is gonna be really interesting… If I remember correctly, I remember Durmstrang is boys' school…" Snape said grinning.

"Oh heaven's sake…" Mcgonagall mumbled and quickened her pace.

"Minerva, where are you going?" Professor Dumbledore said from the back of them.

"Professor Dumbledore, I think sending Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to Durmstrang together is a really bad idea…" Mcgonagall said turning to where Dumbledore was.

"Yes, it maybe a bad idea but it could be also fun…" Snape said almost laughing and this made Mcgonagall and Dumbledore look at him since Snape wasn't kind of person who laughes much.

"My… What's wrong with you today?" Mcgonagall said to Snape and in an instant Snape stopped laughing, and Mcgonagall continued, "As I was saying this is really bad to sending them together to another school and also you know what their relationship is like…" Mcgonagall said.

"Calm down, Minerva…" Dumbledore said calmly. "I don't have any choice and this is already decided…" Dumbledore said, "And furthermore I didn't hear any complains from them…" Dumbledore said and this shut Mcgonagall.

"I like this idea… I think it is brilliant to send them together and that way they may become more friendly to each other…" Snape said and grinned very widely.

"Just what is wrong with you today?" Mcgonagall said looking at Snape as if she was seeing something that isn't able to see everyday life and indeed it wasn't something that someone can see everyday.

"Minerva, you don't have to give away all your angers to Snape…" Dumbledore said.

"But…"

"I have already thought about it and as Severus said I think they may become more friendly this way… This is to make a better relationship between Hogwarts and Durmstrang, as well as between Slytherin and Griffindor…" Dumbledore said.

---

"Hermione?" Ginny knocked the door. "I'm coming in…" Ginny said opening the door and saw Hermione sitting on the bed, and she sat beside her. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"What am I going to do now?" Hermione asked leaning against Ginny.

"Well, I guess it isn't that bad idea… I mean if you have no choice, why don't you just enjoy it yourself?" Ginny said.

"I know but we are talking about Malfoy here…" Hermione said hopelessly.

"But still you don't have any choice and it is too late to change everything and also Malfoy is the most popular guy in Hogwarts even though he is mean to Griffindor… Maybe he has good side too…" Ginny said kindly.

"Ginny?" Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"Did you eat something weird today?" Hermione asked.

"WHAT?" Ginny half jumped because she wasn't expecting Hermione to say it that way.

"I'm sorry… I just… I just hate Malfoy and thinking of spending my last year at some strange place with just Malfoy is pathetic…" Hermione said.

"There will be other people… and also who knows? You may meet someone you like…" Ginny said.

"Ginny, this isn't time to be joking around…" Hermione said.

"Sorry… But it is true… and who knows that Victor Krum is waiting there for you there…" Ginny said.

"Krum have graduated long ago…" Hermione said.

"Well then just find some other guy… Wait a second… Come to think of it, isn't the Durmstrang boys' school?" Ginny said uncertainly looking at Hermione.

"AARRRRRRHHHH…" Hermione screamed and Harry and Ron rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Harry said urgently.

"Durmstrang is… Durmstrang is…" Hermione couldn't finish the sentence.

"WHAT?" Ron asked.

"…is boys' school…" Ginny said in a low voice.

"AAARRRRRHHH…" Hermione screamed again.

"Calm down Hermione…" Harry said and without any warning the lights were all out and this made Hermione stop screaming.

"What is this?" Hermione said.

"Is it a black out?" Ginny said.

Then they saw candlelights.

"Could it be…?" Ginny whispered frowning.

"Is a FAREWELL PARTY!" Ron said running towards the cake.

"You got to be kidding me…" Harry said. "Ron did you know about it?" Harry asked.

"Well, I arranged it…" Ron said grinning.

"RON!" Hermione shouted. She wanted hit Ron until he die but couldn't since there were some other people.

"Hermione we will be missing you…" Neville said. "Now blow the light…" Neville said.

As Hermione blow out the light uncertainly the dormitory lights were switched on again and Hermione saw many people there.

'I mustn't cry…' Hermione thought to herself. But couldn't stop the tears, and in the end she cried out loudly. She didn't cry because there were many people there to say goodbye to her but she felt she was hopeless and very unlucky, and also she felt like giving a farewell party to someone who doesn't want was pathetic.

"Don't cry Hermione…" Ginny said.

Hermione stopped crying and felt embarrassed since she cried out LOUD.

They made a toast and enjoyed party all night, even Hermione.

---

Here is second chapter and enjoy it… :D Also review… ; )


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

---

Hermione opened her eyes sleepily and found herself lying in a unrecognizable room.

'Where am I?" Hermione thought sitting up and realized that she was also wearing school robes. 'Huh? Was I wearing robes when I fell asleep? Wait… Think back Hermione, Think back…' Hermione told herself and thought how did she end up in that room. 'I was… Umm… Professor Dumbledore told me that I had to study at Durmstrang as an exchange student and… and I was depressed because I had to go with Malfoy… Oh damn, it still pisses me off… And then Ron arranged Farewell Party without even telling me then… then… Did I fall asleep afterward?' Hermione thought looking around the room, which was painted in white and everything, that was in the room was white colored as well. "I have never seen any room like this at Hogwarts… Wait a second… Didn't I had my Farewell party in Griffindor Dormitory?" Hermione murmured herself and beside the bed she saw big luggage which seemed hers. "Huh? Why is my luggage is here?" Hermione mumbled then saw someone coming into the room. "Viktor?" Hermione's jaw dropped as soon as she saw Viktor Krum walked in.

"Oh, you've awaken… How are you feeling?" Viktor asked smile on his face. "You can close your mouth now…" Viktor said to Hermione when he saw her staring at him like a soulless person.

"Umm… Umm… Oh, I see…" Hermione finally said laughing which surprised Viktor. "I see, I see… So this is all dream… No wonder it was strange. But it sure is surprising to see you in my dream." Hermione said happily, yet it sounded so silly.

Viktor laughed as well. "You think so? Just how much did you drink last night? It sure is surprising to see you like this as well, Hermione…" Viktor said handing Hermione a glass of water.

"How did you know I drank?" Hermione asked smiling but her smile faded when she saw Viktor looking at her, which was almost like staring. "Wait a second… It is not a dream, is it?" Hermione said smiling bitterly.

"That would be correct." Viktor said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Really." Viktor said smiling again.

"And? Why am I here? Why are you here?" Hermione asked still confused with everything.

"Well you see…" Viktor started.

**-Flash Back-**

"… Harry, what are we going to do? Hermione won't wake up…" Ginny panicked running around the dormitory.

"Come down…" Harry said nervously.

"I heard that Mr.Karkaroff is here with their Head Prefects and they are waiting for Hermione to show up." Ron said as if it was normal and Harry and Ginny gave him a dead glare. "What?" Ron said stepping backward, scared.

"And just why do you think all this happened?" Ginny said dangerously.

"Huh? Is it my fault?" Ron said uncertainly.

"Of course…" Harry and Ginny said together.

"You put something into Hermione's drink, didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" Ron hesitated.

"Well WHAT?" Ginny said angrily.

"She seemed so depressed so I asked George and Fred…" Ron paused and looked at Harry and Ginny.

"And?" Harry asked wanting to know what made Hermione drunk so much.

"They gave me some kind of medicine. They said that she would feel much better if she eats that." Ron said.

"Was it green color?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah." Ron answered.

"Don't 'Well Yeah' me…" Ginny said very angrily.

"Just what is your problem? I put only three pills of it." Ron shouted thinking that he doesn't deserve all that blame of the fact that Hermione wouldn't wake up because she was drunk.

"My problem? Do you know what that medicine is?" Ginny shouted back. "That is Drunk Medicine that George ad Fred invented. And just one pill will make any full grown man drunk in an instant, and yet you put three of it!" Ginny shouted.

"Well that explains why we couldn't wake her up and never will until time passes." Harry said looking at Hermione who was sleeping soundlessly. "Anyway we must do something. I mean Mr.Karkaroff is already here and they are waiting for Hermione…" Harry said worriedly.

"I packed her things and dressed her already. But she needs to walk! Wake up Hermione… You came this far and you just can't show your current self to everyone!" Ginny shouted shaking Hermione, hoping that she would wake up somehow but Hermione didn't. At this moment they heard the dormitory door open, and saw Professor Dumbledore, Mr.Karkaroff, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, Vioktor and Malfoy walk in.

"Professors…" Ron, Harry and Ginny gasped.

"Ms. Weasley, where is Ms. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly and at this point, Ginny wanted cry.

"Professor… Umm… Hermione won't wake up…" Ginny said and her face has gone red.

"Drunk at that age, huh?" Mr. Karkaroff said unpleasantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Professor Mcgonagall asked in a worried tone.

"Umm… Ron put Drunk Medicine in Hermione's drink, Professor." Harry said and Snape grinned when he heard this, which made Harry and Ginny want to kill him.

"That is a problem. She has to leave now." Professor Dumbledore said still calmly.

'Just what makes him so calm? He is so calm that it makes me sick sometimes…!' Ginny thought. "I think someone should carry her…" Ginny suggested.

"A splendid idea, that is…" Professor Dumbledore said and looked at Malfoy with smile on his face and expression that said 'Would you please kind enough to carry her?'

'You got to be kidding me!' Malfoy thought. "I can't." Malfoy said shortly.

"That's right. There is no way that a proud Slytherine student is going to carry…"

"Because he is a proud student of Slytherine house, he can absolutely carry proud student of Griffindor…" Professor Mcgonagall said before Professor Snape is going to say any nasty words.

"I will carry her." Viktor who was just listening, spoke up.

"But you are here as a guest today." Professor Dumbledore said and looked at Malfoy again.

"ALRIGHT! I will carry her…" Malfoy said out loud. He couldn't stand Dumbledore's what it seemed like puppy eyes.

**-End of Flash Back-**

"…" Hermione just looked at Viktor blankly. She couldn't believe anything that he said.

"So Malfoy carried you here… and we are currently on our way to Durmstrang…" Viktor said.

"No way…" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Way…" Viktor said smiling yet funny expression on his face.

"I must have been looked really pathetic…" Hermione mumbled and looked outside through a small window which she noticed at that time and saw a beautiful ocean which was shining so brightly as if there was layer of oil on the surface of it. But even beautiful scenery couldn't change her mood.

"No you didn't…" Viktor said.

"Umm… Viktor…" Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Is this dawn or dusk?" Hermione asked frowning, looking at the sun which looked like rising and setting at the same time.

Viktor smiled. "It's six o'clock…" Viktor said.

"Six o'clock? Which six o'clock?" Hermione asked and was embarrassed.

"It is evening…" Viktor said laughed. "It's already dinner time. Let's go and eat."

"Eat? Well but, don't you think people will think I am weird because… I mean, you know… I was drunk…" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry. You will be alright…" Viktor convinced Hermione and they went to what it seemed like Great Hall of Hogwarts. But it was slightly different since everything was painted in white. Hermione felt as though she was in heaven, at least she hoped that she was.

When Hermione entered the Hall, the hall, which was very noisy and full of laughers, went dead quiet and looked at Hermione.

'I already am a freak and weirdo…' Hermione thought looking at all the people in the hall who was staring at her and Viktor.

---

Sorry it took so long to update. Has it been Two months since I last update? Anyway so sorry… I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW… I need some support you see… ;P


End file.
